In a heat exchanger provided in an indoor unit of an air conditioning device, heat transfer tubes in which a refrigerant is caused to flow are provided, and heat exchange is performed between the refrigerant in these heat transfer tubes and indoor air to thereby adjust a temperature of the indoor air to a desired value.
In a heat exchanger described in Patent Literature 1 listed below, a plurality of heat transfer tubes are arrayed in a plurality of stages in a height direction thereof and in three rows in a flow direction of air (an airflow direction). Moreover, generally, in the heat exchanger of the air conditioning device, the refrigerant is distributed to a plurality of paths to be supplied, and in each of the paths, the heat transfer tubes in the plurality of stages and in the plurality of rows are connected to one another to form one refrigerant flow channel.